


Learning Curve

by shinysylver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Community: salt_burn_porn, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first attempt at a blow job is awkward, but Dean is more than willing to teach by example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)**embroiderama** 's prompt "learning curve."
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for betaing!

“Hey, hey,” Dean hissed as Cas’ teeth scraped too hard on the underside of his dick. Dean tugged on Cas’ hair until he looked up, his wide blue eyes darkened with arousal. “Watch the teeth.”

Cas pulled back quickly, Dean’s cock slipping out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, Dean. Did I hurt you?”

There was a slightly wild look to Cas’ eyes, so Dean reached out to lay a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder before he moved farther away. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Cas away; it had taken long enough for them to get to this point as it was. “No, you didn’t hurt me. You just need to be more careful during a blow job. Some people like a little teeth, but I’m not one of them.”

Cas nodded intently. The concern bled away and his face returned to its familiar serious expression. It was the same unreadable look he always wore, and Dean was starting to get the feeling that Cas was approaching sex the same way that he approached a battle. It was the last thing Dean wanted. He wanted Cas to relax for once and actually enjoy what humanity had to offer.

“Why don’t I show you?” Dean asked. It had been a long time since he had been with a virgin, and he knew there was a learning curve at play here. And it was a pretty steep curve, considering Cas hadn’t even watched porn until recently, and Dean was pretty sure that none of it had been gay porn. He was going to have to teach by example here.

“You don’t have to,” Cas replied. “Angels were not created to have sex.”

“I’m sure you weren’t,” Dean agreed. He knelt down next to Cas and gave him a brief kiss, before looking down at Cas’ erect cock. “But your vessel obviously was.”

Cas looked down at his own lap, a mixture of confusion and fear briefly passing over his face. “I’m out of my depth here, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean said. He took Cas’ hand in his. “And we can stop now if you want, but I’d really like to suck you off. Would you like me to do that?”

Cas nodded wordlessly. He was tense as if he were expecting something a lot less pleasant than an orgasm.

Dean needed him to relax. He stroked Cas’ palm with his thumb. “One condition.”

“Anything,” Cas said. Dean heard the truth in those words. Cas really would do anything for Dean; he already had. It was almost overwhelming.

“Just promise me that you won’t look into my eyes and discuss my father issues.” Dean smirked.

Cas looked surprised and then laughed, a deep chuckle that seemed to relieve most of the tension in his shoulders. “That was a good night.”

“It was,” Dean said. He kissed Cas again, before moving lower, trailing kisses down Cas’ chest. He paused to suck gently on one nipple before continuing down. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t go through with it, though.”

“Why?” Cas asked, voice hitching a bit as Dean licked at the base of his cock. “You’ve been with many women.”

“That’s true,” Dean said. He knew that Cas was just stating the facts, without judgment or jealousy. “But you aren’t really the kind of guy that has casual sex.”

“Until tonight I wasn’t the kind of guy that has any sex,” Cas pointed out.

Dean pressed kisses down the length of Cas’ dick, before pulling back to look at Cas. “And in the future you’ll be the kind of guy that has orgies.”

“I’m pretty sure that future has been completely avoided,” Cas said. He lowered his hand to stroke his own cock a few times, but Dean pushed it away.

“I dunno,” Dean said. “After I'm done with you, you may be a sex addict. You could be having orgies tomorrow.”

“I doubt that,” Cas said dryly. “Especially since no sex seems to be happening.”

Dean laughed. He grabbed the base of Cas’ cock in one hand and took the head into his mouth. He sucked gently as he ran his tongue over the slit.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, his voice raw. His hips rocked forward and he dropped his hands to Dean’s head, pulling frantically.

Dean let Cas’ cock come out of his mouth with an obscene pop and looked up at Cas. “What—“ His question was interrupted by a hot splash of come hitting his cheek.

Dean hadn’t been expecting Cas to come so quickly, although he should have considering that this was probably his first orgasm ever. The guy didn’t even sleep enough to have a wet dream.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, a shaky sound, and Dean moved his hand, stroking him through his orgasm.

Once Cas had slumped back against the wall a blissed out expression on his face, Dean got up and went into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth, cleaning the come off of his face before returning to clean Cas.

“So that was a blow job,” Dean said, as he carefully wiped the come off of Cas’ oversensitive dick. “Next time you’ll probably last longer.”

“Good,” Cas said. He looked over at Dean, his eyes settling on Dean’s hard cock. “I would like to try again.”

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Dean grinned and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

This time Cas moved with more confidence and without teeth. Dean was very glad that he was a fast learner. Or maybe Dean was just a great teacher.


End file.
